Soldat de l'Empire
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: Quoi de plus honorable que de donner un sens à sa mort?


**Parce qu'ils iraient si bien ensembles. Et parce que sa mort est si injustifiée.**

* * *

Soldat de l'Empire

* * *

La pluie tombait dans un vaste rideau gris. Les gouttes ricochaient sur la pierre tout autour de lui. Il se tenait debout, seul, au milieu des tombes. La tête baissée vers l'une d'elle. Il allait mener un combat où il aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Celui qui reposait à ses pieds. _Alder_.

Il ferma les yeux, plaça la main droite sur son cœur. Récita une courte prière. Recommanda l'âme de cet homme, sans même penser à la sienne. Il était condamné à l'enfer depuis bien trop longtemps.

La vie n'était qu'une grande pièce de théâtre. Il était déjà heureux d'avoir pu en écrire une partie.

La symphonie de sa composition résonnait au loin, l'atteignant même ici, au plus haut de la montagne. Une musique de percussions, de roche contre roche, de métal contre métal, un orchestre de catapulte répondant aux sifflements flutés des flèches, accompagnés du chant des mourants. Son œuvre. Son dernier trille provocateur aux cieux acharnés.

Lentement, il fit demi-tour. Ses pas claquèrent en même temps que la pluie. Résonnèrent sur les dalles du chemin qui courait au milieu du cimetière. S'arrêta en silence devant une autre stèle, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la hampe de la lance qui y était apposée. Se détourna de nouveau. Repris sa route. Il ne regrettait rien. Il avait toujours fait comme il l'entendait.

Il rejoignit deux hommes qui l'attendaient de chaque côté de la porte. Ils la lui ouvrirent, ne posèrent pas de questions, s'engouffrèrent à sa suite. C'étaient ses hommes. Ils l'avaient suivi. Ils le suivraient encore.

Un long couloir sombre. Quelques torches. Il passa devant d'autres soldats alignés. On lui tendit son bouclier rond. On lui tendit son casque. Il s'équipa du premier, rejeta le second. Sa suite s'agrandit. Il continua sa marche, ferma les yeux. Ses hommes.

Une lumière. La fin du tunnel. L'apogée de sa destinée. Au loin, le bruit d'une porte qui cède. Des pas. L'appel d'une femme. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Personne ne les vit. Tous étaient derrière.

Ils étaient ennemis. C'était la vie. La pièce de théâtre. Le mélodrame. La Chevelure d'Argent et l'Oppresseur Honni. Prisonniers de leurs rôles respectifs. Ils le savaient tous deux. Et ils savaient qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils n'étaient pas responsables.

C'était la vie.

Il l'accepta.

Les larmes disparurent. Il rouvrit les yeux sur un regard d'acier. Le temps ralentit. Ses pas claquèrent seuls sur la pierre. Pas de résignation, pas de regret. Pour lui, jamais de regret. Juste de l'acceptation. Il allait mourir, tenter de l'emmener avec elle. Elle le voulait. Partir avec lui. Il le savait. Elle l'avait dit. Elle ne luttait que pour ne pas abandonner ses amis.

Lui, son seul ami était mort.

Mais il était prêt à l'attendre en haut.

Son pied se posa dehors. La salle du trône. On l'attendait. Vingt hommes. Les seuls encore fidèles. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas fui. Et elle.

Elle, en bas, avec ses troupes. Elle, ses yeux d'ambre, ses cheveux d'argent, elle qui croisa son regard. Il n'y lu aucun regret. Aucune résignation. Uniquement de l'acceptation. Si les rôles devaient s'inverser et que lui survivait, il sut qu'elle l'attendrait. Il hocha la tête. Serra les doigts sur sa lance. Quoi de plus honorable que de donner un sens à sa mort?

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée. Laissa ses hommes passer. Vingt-cinq en tout ? Eh, ça suffirait bien. Personne n'avait de mort héroïque en étant trop nombreux.

Il les regarda. Un à un. Eut un soupir agacé. Agacé qu'ils soient restés. Et à la fois reconnaissant. Reconnaissant qu'ils soient encore là.

Il n'ouvrit la bouche qu'une fois. Un seul discours. Une ultime tirade.

Sa voix résonna comme un défi sous la voûte de pierre. Une voix que jamais elle n'oublierait. Des mots qui resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire.

 _« Soldats ! Ceci est notre dernière chance de mourir comme nous avons vécu, en fiers soldats de l'Empire. Si nous survivons à cette bataille, nous serons capturés puis froidement exécutés. Si nous fuyons, nous vivrons dans l'ombre, la peur et le déshonneur. Livrons-nous à un dernier combat, un combat que Daein ne pourra que se rappeler avec crainte ! Laissons la gloire et le courage illuminer nos derniers pas ! Nous sommes des soldats de l'Empire. Mourrons comme tels ! Battons-nous ! »_

Il vit les larmes dans ses yeux. Son hochement de tête. Il le lui rendit.

La seule erreur de sa vie aurait été d'aimer la femme qui le tuerait.

Il était le général Jarod, et il vivait son dernier jour.


End file.
